The Sakamaki Princess
by sasukessweetheart
Summary: an alternate universe where the heroine is the daughter of one of the brothers. read to find out which one. sorry I'm very bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. With that said please enjoy.**

**Summary: this is an alternate universe in which the heroine Yui Komori was actually a Sakamaki as well, where one of the brothers plays a role in being her father. Sorry bad at summaries and the brothers will be a bit OOC.**

**Prologue:**

It was a hot summer's day on June 21st. I was laying in bed and breathing in an out like the doctors surrounding me said to do so. It was taking a while, Shu the eldest son of the Sakamaki household and my husband who rarely takes responsibility for anything was in the room with me sitting beside me and holding my hands to keep me calm. I guess he was just as excited as I was to bring in a new edition to the family. After pushing this baby out of me for 4 to 3 times, she finally arrived. Given the me and Shu both have blonde hair, our baby girl also had blonde hair, but it was a shade lighter than Shu's. I was finally content. But, for Shu it was different. For him, it was like falling in love all over again. Our baby girl had slightly curly but silky blonde hair, my sherbet pink colored eyes it was the first time I've seen my husband smile a genuine smile in a long time.

"what do you think we should name her?" I asked Shu, marveling at the way he held and looked down at our only precious daughter. "hmm." He looked up at me with those piercing ocean blue eyes that always leaves me mesmerized. "what about Yui Komori Sakamaki." He said. I liked the name, so it stuck and that what we named our precious little princess. Shu had his very own 'daddy's little girl' if you ask me.

"Shu, don't you think we should tell your brothers they have a niece? I mean… They are your brothers." I asked just in case since his brothers were no where to be seen or heard within the walls of the mansion. "no, I don't want them to know a damn thing." He said with an intent to not communicate with any of his brothers. I looked at him worriedly wondering if he's going to even try to get along with any of his brothers. I mean for him it is worth a try… right? Or so I thought.

**A/N: I haven't been writing stories in a while. This is the first time I'm doing an anime/game fic.**

**The female who is claiming Shu Sakamaki is an OC that you will find out the name of in the next chapter.**

**Please read and review thank you.**

**PM me for beta reading, I will be needing a beta reader for my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: only the OC is mine. I do not own any of the characters of Diabolik Lovers.**

Chapter 1: A Few Weeks Later

Since Yui has been born, Shu was very persistent in not going anywhere his brothers will be with her in his arms. He even had no intentions of showing me off for fear any of his brothers might get jealous. "Layla, take her they're here. I don't want any of them to see her." Shu said walking into his shared room with me. I looked over to him and rest my eyes on our beautiful baby girl. "you know, we won't be able to hide her for long. They will find out about her eventually." I replied back taking her from him. "They won't be able to sense she's even here since I'm blocking it for now. Knowing my brothers and their sadistic nature, they could potentially hurt her. And I don't want that."

**Down in the living room: Shu's POV**

Reiji assembles everyone downstairs for an unimportant chat. As always I laid down on my favorite couch taking a nap listening to their nonsense with air buds in my ears. Not really caring about the situation at hand, I tried to tune them out, but it was to no avail. "Do any of you know of any vampires aimlessly attacking some of the students that go to school with us? Have any of you heard anything?" Reiji asked to all that was present in the room. "I didn't go to school, and frankly I don't care so I don't know anything." I said while everyone looked at me as if I stated the obvious.

"Well some did say that they are looking for a particular girl. They described her as having blonde hair, pink sherbet eyes, and a good figure to boot. The only thing is I forgot her name." Laito said in a seductive voice signaling that he was being turned on by the mere mention of a pretty girl. "Her name is Layla. I've seen her around school, though that girl is off limits and is currently seeing someone last I heard." I said making all my brothers glare at me suspecting I know something. "Ahhh, no fair do you know who? The way they described her I was hoping to get to know her just a little bit." Laito said with a pout. "Maybe. But my lips are sealed." I replied irritated that he thought I would hand her over, that perv.

"alright. I guess we figured out what they are after then. I'm going to get back my work. The rest of you can leave and go back to doing what you were doing." Reiji said in a commanding voice. After he said that I left immediately to my room to check up on two very special women.

**To be continued:**

**A/N sorry this isn't that long. Please read and review. Some of the brothers will make appearances in the story here and there. For warning they will be a bit out of character. I will try to keep them in character as best I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my OC. Thankyou please read and review.**

Chapter 2: One Year later

**Shu's POV**

Though there were still numerous attacks on some students at our school, it irritated me to no end that who ever these vampires were, they were trying to take what was rightfully mine. When I first met her I was disinterested, until she kept bothering me. That night still kept replaying in my head. It was the night we had that family discussion about her. It overwhelmed me to think that she could b in any danger. Layla was the only girl here that has managed to break down my walls and get to know the real me. In that moment I felt like I was losing her, but I won't this time not again, never again.

**Ayato's POV:**

Sitting in class with this prick sometimes pisses me off. As I look around the class I noticed that bastard was finally awake. It's very unusual for _him_ to be awake, all he does is sleep. But then I noticed he isn't really paying attention to what's going on in class, but his mind is on something else. After a while he just gets up and leaves. I wonder what his problem is, but then again I don't really care to be honest. But that cute girl he was talking to earlier I am sure to mess with. I don't care what he said about her not being single.

**Layla and Shu**

I noticed that Shu just got up and left, so I on my own decided to follow him and ask him what's wrong. "Shu, love is there something wrong? Are you going home to check on her? I mean on one knows about her yet, I'm sure she's fine. Right?" I ask as he turns to look at me. I can see the irritation and worry in his eyes; I can see even if its just a glimpse of how afraid he is. "Layla, we've discussed this. I know I should be here, but sometimes I don't trust our butler to look after her while we're gone. I just want to keep her close. I'm just hoping my brothers don't find out about us yet. You know what they will try to do to you. And I can't bare that, I want us to lay low just a little bit longer." He said to me, while still trying to keep himself calm and collected.

**Subaru's POV**

With out those two knowing I watched them silently as they conversed. I heard everything getting curious as to who this she person was, I decided to lie in wait until school was over. Now I know why she's off limits not that I care or anything. So, she belongs to Shu.

**Layla and Shu**

I watches as he leaves to go home. After he left I didn't go back to class how could I, sometimes he worries me, so I go to the roof top instead just to think. When I get there, I noticed that I was being followed. I turned to face who it was and was shocked out of my wits. To see the youngest of the siblings standing before me, I felt like I was in trouble. 'What does he know?' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Subaru wants an explanation

As I turn and face the youngest of the brothers, I feared on what he might have found out. He doesn't say much just stares at me very coldly. "Is there something I can help you with?" I ask him to hope that he doesn't know what's going on between me and his oldest brother. "Are you dating my older brother? And what else are the both of you hiding? And who is this she person he mentioned to you about?" he asked me, and I paled. I was hesitant in answering him, knowing Shu, I know he would get upset about this. And given Subaru's bipolar temper I should just come right out and say it.

"To answer your first question, we are technically married. To your second question you would have to ask your older brother Shu about that. As for your third question, a year ago we welcomed a new edition to the family, it's a baby girl and her name is Yui, so you and the rest of your brothers are uncles now. Shu wants to keep this under wraps meaning he doesn't want any of you to know. He's afraid of how all of you will react. Shu went home to look after her. He doesn't like staying away from her for to long." I said in one go nearly out of breath. He glared daggers at me with the new piece of information he attained. "You have got to be kidding me. Me an uncle, them an uncle ha they aren't going to be to happy with this shit." He said with his eyes still trained on me. I was afraid, I was very afraid. What would he tell the others?

"Fuck, just when I wanted to have my fun with you, you decided to have our older brother as company, man this stinks." Said a very familiar voice that we both knew all too well. "Ayato?" I said seeing him there sitting near the bushes looking directly at me. "what the hell do you want?" Subaru asks him "same as you, baby brother I want information. I thought I would pick her brain mess with her a little bit. But what I found out right now is very interesting, oh and by the way its time to head home." Ayato said with a scowl on his face.

As we leave the rooftop I get in the car with all the brothers to go back to the mansion. To tell you the truth it was uncomfortable ride the only brothers to look my way were Ayato and Subaru, mainly to watch me I guess. I was dreading the rest of them questioning me though. As soon as we arrived I bolted out the car and towards Shu to warn him of two of his brothers knowing what's going on. When I get to my destination I see Shu changing her dress into pjs for the rest of the night. "Love, I had no choice but to tell two of them, and those two are Ayato and Subaru. They know about her, about us, I'm scared of what they will do." I tell him trying to keep it together. He hands her to me and leaves to find them.

**To be continued: what will Shu do. How will the rest of the brothers react? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Secrets Kept

As I walk the halls of our mansion all the way to Subaru's room I telekinetically tell Ayato to meet in Subaru's room as they are the only two of my brothers that know of Yui. Once inside I see Subaru sitting on his chair pondering what he probably asked. Careful not to disturb his thought process, I lean against his fire place waiting for Ayato to teleport in at any moment. "Shu, what the hell do you want? And why are you talking to us here why not the living room?" Ayato asked in an annoyed tone making Subaru look up and look to the two of them with a glare wondering why they are both here. "I called you here, and only you here and not the rest of them because you and Subaru here, are the only two that know about Yui and Layla." I replied in calm manner in hopes of a fight not breaking out between the three of us. "So, what do you want from the two of us?" Subaru asked keeping his temper in check and under control. "I want the both of you to keep your mouths shut. That's what I want. But I will let you know this though; I'm going to seal Yui's memories. I'm hiding her from who ever these vampires are. These vampires, their little ring leader had his eyes on Layla. He wanted to kill her because she had no intentions of submitting to him. His name is Nash Suzuki, he's a real asshole honestly he goes after girls that are within our standards of what we look for in a girl. Unfortunately, Layla happened to be one of those girls." I said icily.

"I happened to have butt heads with him a couple of times and it wasn't pretty to be honest. It was also quite troublesome in my opinion. I nearly killed one of his buddies for pushing himself upon her. Me and her were once friends until we became something more. She helped me get back to be the lively person I once was before my mother as you know kept forcing me to become the next family heir and depriving me of my childhood. This was after Edgar who happens to now be Yuma's presumed death. She became my new best friend." I continued on. "I will let Layla know of my decision to hide our daughter, and you both are the only two that know about this. Is that understood?" I said making them both stare at me in disbelief as if this was the first time they have heard me say anything. I telekinetically tell Layla to teleport to Subaru's room and to bring Yui with her. As she does this, I'm hoping that this decision does not hurt her too much as it is me. As unbearable as this is, it just has to be done. When she arrives with baby Yui in her arms fast asleep I take her from her handing Yui to Ayato first letting him see my little bundle of joy.

**Ayato POV:**

As I look down at the baby in my arms, I start to feel a little overwhelmed. I am officially an uncle to this beautiful baby girl in my arms. I just couldn't believe Shu would do something like this, or even put us in this situation. "When was she born?" I ask them. "June 21st" Shu and Layla both replied. After hearing so much noise from us, she wakes up and looks at me and I am completely mesmerized by her beauty. Since my time holding her was cut short, I handed her off to Subaru, who nearly lost it holding such a fragile child. "what is it that you plan on doing Shu?" I asked him with a concerned look towards Subaru. Who could not help but keep looking adorningly at our niece. "I plan on hiding her for three years. What is said here, remains between the four of us only. Nobody else id to know." Shu replied; Layla looked to him with a questioning look as if he had said something foreign to her. "Is there anywhere safe for her that we can hide her that you had in mind?" Subaru asked while still cuddling Yui in his arms.

"I was thinking of letting the church look after her for those three years. That way they wouldn't have any clue she existed. As much as I would rather keep her here, its not possible they can easily come on our turf without any of us here and harm her, or even if we were here, they would try to fight us to get to her and I honestly don't want to deal with that bastard right now." Shu confirmed watching as his Layla, his dear sweet Layla was on the brink of tears with thought of their baby being so far away from home.

"She will be fine Layla; we will get her back within 3 years don't worry we will deal with the threat soon enough. But first we have to keep her on the downlow for a bit." Shu comforted her worries. As I looked on I notice that my older brother was trying to keep his emotions in check as best as possible. He was trying not to break down about having to give his only daughter to the church.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I know it has been a year since I updated this story but, I have been super busy with school. So, I do apologize to all my readers who haven been waiting patiently for the next chapter. I am still looking for someone who can be a beta reader. If interested PM me.**

Chapter 5 – Two years gone by

'**It has been two years since Layla and Shu handed Yui off to the church for protection. If only we could have had a little more time with the one year old, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end for now at least.'** The youngest brother Subaru thought to himself. Though it still remained that Ayato and Subaru are still the only two brothers that know of her existence they ponder about what Shu meant that night when he talked of Nash Suzuki. Everyday went on as normal except for the other three brothers who noticed how quiet Subaru, Ayato, and Shu were. "Bitch-Chan, why do you keep so close to Shu san when he's just ignoring you, why don't you play with me instead? We could have so much fun together. Ahh~ just thinking of all the things I would do to you… ahh~ it just turns me on." Laito remarks to Layla not noticing Shu glaring daggers at him. "Laito, you are not to touch her in any way shape or form. If you choose to ignore my warning, I will kill you." Shu replied answering his question for Layla. "You fucking perv." Subaru said. Though everyone was in the living room for an unknown reason thanks to Reiji. "So, Miss. I do have to ask I have seen you here frequently. To say the least you have not introduced yourself and find it quite improper. So please introduce yourself and tell us what you are doing here?" Reiji said to Layla specifically. "Alright, fine. My name is Layla Sakamaki. I am Shu's wife, and I currently live here. Anything else?" Layla replied the look on Kanato's, Laito's, Reiji's face was priceless. They were not expecting this to be the answer. Shu on the other hand sat up and glared at the three before getting up, "we're leaving, no more questions." Shu said grabbing Layla and leaving. Soon after both Ayato and Subaru went back to their rooms to reminisce on the mere few nights that they had with their beloved niece.

**Nash P.O.V.**

Meanwhile at the Suzuki mansion a man with brunette colored hair, and a skin complexion like the brothers, eyes as grey as the moon, was gathering as much information on all of the Sakamaki brothers as he can, was staring at a board full pictures that looked like connect the dots. Trying to find clues as to how he can cause trouble amongst all of them. "stirring them up should be fun. Don't you think so to?" his little brother asked with a smirk on his face looking at the board where a picture of Ayato looking cocky was looking back at him. "Why of course, my only goal is to bring those arrogant selfish egotistical brats a peg or two down. Damn that bitch for choosing him over me. What does she see in that dirtbag zombie anyway?" Nash replied frustrated. After seeing a bunch of knives lying around on the table beside him, he decided to use it. Throwing the knives at every picture as if he were playing darts. As angry as he was for not having as much dirt as he would have liked on the brothers but at least he can work with what he has for now.

**Ayato P.O.V.**

After that impromptu meeting downstairs, I retired to my room because being there just made me tired. I wonder what Yui could be doing at this very moment. Are they feeding her, is she sleeping okay? There are so many questions that I have. I would do anything to see my darling niece again. Just one more year of waiting and the next year after that she will finally be home. Laying on my sofa in my room thinking of when the ball of sunshine will be able to come back home, I did not notice Laito come in and sitting on the sofa next to my Iron Maiden watching me. "what do you want?" I asked very annoyed at him for disturbing my peace and quiet. "Aww, don't be like that Ayato kun. I just found it a bit odd that you didn't say anything to bitch Chan, usually you always have something to say." Laito said making me even more tired and not in the mood to answer him. "Leave me alone, I could care less about that. Go bother someone else I'm not in the mood." I said irritated. As he left my room finally, I fell asleep for the rest of the day undisturbed.

**Subaru P.O.V.**

After that stupid unneeded impromptu meeting downstairs, I went backed to my room even more pissed. My thoughts still centered on our niece. While pondering on the day that I will get to hold her again. I did not notice one of the triplets standing there watching me like a hawk trying to figure out its next move to strike its prey. "What the hell do you want you fucking perv?" I asked irritated with him. "Come on Subaru kun not you to. What is with the attitude?" Laito asked in a pleading voice I glared at him coldly. "It's none of your damn business." I replied back angrily. He kept his gazed on me for a little while longer before leaving my room.

**Layla P.O.V.**

Though that supposed family meeting was really short, Shu was in the room sleeping while I came down to get a glass of cranberry juice. While I was in the kitchen lost in thought, thinking about what will happen when we get our daughter back, and before I knew it my train of thought was interrupted by another one of my husband's younger brothers. I believe his name was Laito to be honest. "Can I help you?" I asked him as he looked at me hungrily like I was a piece of meat. "nfuufuu, I just want to have a little fun. What do you say? Just me and you, in no time I can make you forget all about that deadbeat." He said making me flinch and cringe at the same time. "No thanks, I'm good, Shu is the only man for me." I replied though I was not expecting the look he was giving me. He had that forlorn looked that says he's really pissed off now given the fact that I just rejected him. "You have no right to refuse me you bitch" he said angrily his eyes glowing a bright green. "Actually, I can refuse you as many times as I need to, I mean I am married to your older brother so I would suggest you stop asking." He closed the gap between us, his hand going for my throat choking me in the process. I didn't know what else to do but to telekinetically call Shu for help. "Let go of her Laito." Shu said startling his little brother making him let go. Defeated Laito just left the kitchen without a word, upset that he didn't get to have any fun. As I finished my cranberry juice, I washed my cup and went back to Shu's room with him beside me. Though not having to ask for permission, not that he needed it anyway as we got back into his room I was flung onto his bed, and for the rest of the night he made it pleasurable making me forget the worried I previously had about our baby girl.

**Laito's P.O.V.**

'**Here I thought I could have gotten that girl alone somewhere more private. I know damn well Subaru and Ayato won't tell me anything, speaking of those two they haven't been acting like their usual selves' **Laito thought to himself as he went back to his rom and laid on his bed thinking of his next plan of action, trying to figure out what could be the reason for Ayato and Subaru to act the way they are acting right now. **'It's like the two of them are in their own little bubble. They don't say much, and if they do it's always one-worded answers. I wonder what Shu is thinking? he seemed angry when Reiji brought up the girl, he happened to be resting his head on as if she was a pillow.' **So many unanswered questions. What to do, oh what to do. As there are a million things swirling around in my head, I can't shake the feeling that there is something wrong. **'Is there something Shu and that girl afraid of telling us? Does Ayato and Subaru know, but won't say anything on the matter?' **I thought to myself. All this pondering has made me tired, that I decided to sleep on it for now.

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: like I said at the beginning, I have been super busy with my studies and was not able to update. I also now have a new computer. Please do tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you think Laito should do?**


End file.
